


Hello Saxon

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Saxon

Hello Saxon

 

A skirmish beyond Druid’s Rock

Celt against Saxon,

Victory to our dark-haired enemies,

Led by your brother, you whose name turns my bones to water…….

 

My husband Brid is slain –good riddance,

Cold-eyed, icy-hearted,

Beating me when I failed to get with child,

Scowling when our son Osgar is born with my laughing hope……..

 

Herded into straw-strewn wooden carts,

Travelling through the starry night,

West, not East,

Toward the uncharted………

 

Daybreak…….

I sit, Osgar in my lap,

 

Then………

“Hello Saxon”

 

That voice……….. granite and honey

 

I look up, breath stilled, heart racing……..

 

Answer softly…….. “Hello Saxon”

 

And it is you…….


End file.
